It is known to provide sliding supports for use in, for example, furniture or appliances such as ovens and dishwashers. Such sliding supports have two (or more) elongate members, typically of shallow channel section, which slide one within the other, one of the members being secured to a first slidable article, and the other to a second article relative to which the first article is slidable. Sliding engagement between the members is typically provided by bearing balls retained by a retaining member located between the two elongate members. For example, FIG. 1 shows a drawer slide as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,210 B which includes first and second channel sectioned elongate members 10, 12 and a channel sectioned ball retainer 14 comprising a web and a pair of flanges. Apertures 16 are provided in the flanges for housing the bearing balls 18. Grease is applied around the balls to lubricate the slide. Such a sliding support is shown in FIG. 1.
Slides which rely on the application of grease to the balls are not suitable for use in aggressive environments which involve elevated or reduced temperatures and/or liquids such as cleaning agents and/or water because the grease is washed or burnt away and no longer functions as required.
Consequently, there is a need for a sliding support and a ball retainer which are capable of functioning without the traditional application of grease, in aggressive environments such as pyrolytic ovens, steam ovens, dishwashers, standard ovens and fridge freezers.